Present commercial antiperspirant compositions usually employ, as active ingredients, salts of aluminum or other metals which apparently act to promote hydration of skin protein, causing a swelling of the stratum corneum around the ostia of the sweat gland. Unfortunately, it seems that for the hydration and diminution of perspiration to be most extensive and effective, the antiperspirant metal salts must be applied at least once a day for about a week. It has been concluded that small amounts of such salts are absorbed by the skin but repeated applications are necessary for noticeably sufficient absorption to take place to diminish perspiration rates. Research has been undertaken to develop quicker acting antiperspirants which are more readily tolerated by the user and do not harm clothing materials. The present compounds, some of which are novel, have been found to achieve the desired results mentioned.